pokemon_of_avalonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dullahan
Contrary to his looks, he is quite pleasant and kind to others, and he is just as happy to make people laugh as he is to give them a small scare with his ghostly antics. Despite his otherworldly appearance, Dullahan is quite down to earth, and even indulges in worldly pleasures and activities that, as a spirit, he need not, such as eating and the consumption of the booze - he is rather fond of the latter. He is always accompanied by Willow, the Litwick who silently occupies the lantern he carries. While Dullahan mostly keeps to himself and puts his primary focus on his work, he is jolly and has an overt sense of humour, though somewhat dark and morbid at times. He’s mostly fine with people with all sorts of “jobs”, because, the way he sees it, they will all die and likely be buried by him at some point regardless of their occupations, thus is open to most everyone. The exception is that he will not stand for people defiling graves or causing a ruckus at the cemetery grounds; he firmly believes that the dead should be left to their peace. Dullahan has quite an extensive knowledge and fascination with bones - whether he acquired it after his death, because if his current job, or something in his past life is unclear. He even carries a horn made out of an old Granbull fang; it appears to be very precious to him. When not working, Dullahan chooses to rest by his own grave, which he also kept in good shape over the years. Biography Dullahan, prior to his death, served as a gravekeeper in the old Aether city. He would dig the graves, tend to the cemetery grounds, and guard the final resting places of the dead. He also dabbled in helping the living as well, but that did not end well for him, as helping the followers of Darkrai escape the city led to his execution by the ruling lord. Before being publicly beheaded as a traitor, he exposed some unfortunate truths about the king. This led to the beginning of citizens doubting their sovereign monarch which ultimately end in him stepping down and putting his son in charge. Prior to his death, Dullahan had made a promise to the King’s mother, leader of the followers of Darkrai, to protect her grandson, the young prince, as well as to wake up Caldene to protect the city if things went as badly as Darkrai had warned them they would. This promise bound him to this plane of existence, and, even after Darkrai’s predictions came to pass and Dullahan played the roll he promised he would, the Duskull finds he is still unable to leave this plane. Now, many years later, he still works with Caldene to tend to the restless souls of the dead. Missions '''Mission 2: '''Dullahan's been quiet busy after the genocide that took place one thousand years ago, a lot of bodies to bury after all. And as he did in life so he does in death, tending to the graveyard and it's residents and helping them move on if he can, even if they decide to wander a little outside of the area. Fortunately he has Willow to help him guide the spirits back, but it seems that the new residents of Aether town get a bit spooked by the lights Willow leaves behind. Though he supposes he can't be sure Willow isn't leading those poor souls right into the grasp of some darker spirits, this little thing doesn't have a great love for living people it seems. Either way the old king's game is getting a little out of control so he ordered Willow to guide any people who have faced and beat their shadowy adversary conjured by the king to him. After explaining the situation to Alaric, he took the new king to meet Caldene, as instructed by the priest. Category:NPCs Category:Aether